The present invention relates to a rotary pelletizing machine.
More particularly, it relates to a rotary pelletizing machine which has a rotatably supported matrix disc, a plurality of upper and lower plungers guided in the matrix disc, and pressing rollers which control the position of the plungers in a pressing station and are supported so that they are height adjustable by a drive.
Pelletizing machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the construction of the pelletizing machine or press it is desired to form them so that a conversion of the machine for subsequent manufacturing of a different pellet type as well for cleaning of individual machine parts can be performed in shortest possible time, so that the stoppage times are very short. For this purpose it is considered as advantageous when the matrix disc together with the lower and upper plungers can be removed from the machine laterally for the exchange. This removal is however hindered by the pressing rollers which are provided in the pressing stations and especially when two pressing stations are provided, as in the case conventionally in high output machines. It has been proposed to subdivide each pressing station into a pre-pressing station and a main pressing station each having an upper pressing roller and a lower pressing roller, so that two diametrically opposite pressing stations have total eight pressing rollers.
In the known pelletizing machines the dismounting of a pressing station requires a significant time since the important components of the pressing station in the machine must be broken into its individual parts and cannot be released in the pressing station as a structural unit from the machine. Cleaning and maintenance works can also be performed only within considerable time, and after an exchange of worn parts a new adjustment must be made.